


She's the One

by Delaneyhood17



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delaneyhood17/pseuds/Delaneyhood17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Those of you that don't know- Reebs is a friend of mine that I decided to put into the fic. Hope you enjoy :-)</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What about her?”  
 “Dude, are you kidding me? I’m way too hot for her.” I tell my best friend, Tobin, as she bursts into laughter. It was Saturday morning. We’re walking along the beach like we do every Saturday. Tobin has been trying to get me with someone for months, ever since she got together with her girlfriend, Alex. I do want a girlfriend, but I don’t see the rush. I’m perfectly happy with how I’m living right now.   
“Hey she’s a hottie!” Tobin points over to a girl with long blonde hair that seemed to fall perfectly onto her shoulders. But I still wasn’t interested.    
“Just drop it, Tobin. I don’t need a girlfriend right now.” I shake my head, laughing at how childish she’s acting.  
 “Yeah you do, Ash and I’m going to help you because God knows you can’t get one on your own.”    
“I could if I wanted to!” I raise my voice a little, shoving Tobin who can’t stop laughing.   
“Oh, please Ash. When was the last time you spoke to a girl?” She looks at me raising both eyebrows.  
 “Actually I-” Tobin cuts me off before I can even finish my sentence.   
“Your mom doesn’t count.”  I ignore what she says to me and scan the beach to find Alex, who was supposed to have met us 10 minutes ago.  “There she is!” Tobin takes off to meet her girlfriend. It’s incredible how happy she seems to make her. I watch them as they exchange hugs and kisses and walk over to me.   
“Hey Ash.” Alex says to me, smiling from ear to ear.   
“Hey Alex.” I lean in to give her a quick hug before Tobin grabs my arm.  
 “Hey, watch it.” She says to me, pulling Alex closer to her by the waist.

An hour or so later were still walking on the beach. Alex and Tobin are talking animatedly with each other when Alex says something to me.  
 “Hey Ash, are you okay? You’re really quiet.” I can see the worry in her eyes but I tell her it’s nothing.  
 “She’s just pissed she can’t get a girlfriend.” Tobin says, smirking at me.   
“Oh, fuck yourself Tobin. I don’t care about that.” I roll my eyes at Tobin even though she’s kinda right. Seeing Alex and Tobin together makes me wish I had someone to make memories with.  
 “Nah, I have Alex to do that for me.” She winks at me as Alex slaps her on the arm. I can’t help but laugh.    
“Yeah trust me, I know. I can hear you guys in the middle of the night.” I look over at Alex who’s face is blood red. We walk for a while in awkward silence until Tobin finally says something again.  
 “Ash she’s the one for sure.” She nods her head in the direction of the girl she’s talking about.   
“Tobin I told you, I’m not interested in-” before I can finish talking I see this stunning girl. She’s standing knee deep in the water, pulling her dark hair back into a bun. I didn’t notice how long id been staring at her until Tobin nudges my arm. I ignore it until she decided to slaps me.  “Ow, what the fuck?” I look at Tobin with a pissed look on my face. She does nothing but smirk at me and move her eyebrows up and down repeatedly.    
“Whatcha lookin at?” The smirk still on her face.    
“I, uh, uh. I wasn’t, um-” I bite the inside of my cheek, embarrassed that she caught me staring.    
“Yes you were.” Alex nods, laughing hysterically at how I’m acting.  
 “Go on.” Tobin shoos me away with her hand. “Go talk to her.”   
"Actually I think I just wanna sit for a few minutes.” I plop down in the sand wiping off my hands and resting my arms on my knees. At first Tobin seemed confused until she realized why.  
 “Nervous, huh? Alright. Just sit and stare then.” Her and Alex took their spots next to me and engaged themselves in their own conversation. I continued to stare at this beautiful stranger. I couldn’t get enough of her carved muscles or the way she squinted and crinkled up her nose when she smiled.  
‘I’ve got to talk to this girl’ I thought to myself. I know I’d never work up the nerve to talk to her. So I figured we should just go home. But I can’t help but think she’s the one.

When we finally got home, I plopped myself down on the couch with Tobin and Alex and turned on the tv, exhausted from the day. They live together next door, but spend most of their time at my place. Tobin finally was the one to break the silence. “You should’ve talked to her, dude.”  I can hear the seriousness behind her voice. And I know she’s probably right. But I was so nervous just thinking about it. I agreed with Tobin, nodding slowly, looking down and playing with the bracelets on my wrist.  “Yeah.. I know.”  
“Im gonna head to bed, you guys are welcome to stay the night if you want.” I get up from the couch and slowly make my way to my room.   
“Yeah we were going to anyway.” Alex says, getting up to hug me goodnight. “Goodnight, Ash.”  
 “Goodnight. Goodnight fucker.” I tell Tobin as I flick her in the ear.   
“Ow. Bitch. Goodnight to you too.” I can tell by her voice that she has an aggregated look on her face but I can’t help but laugh. 

I lay awake for what seems like hours, thinking about this girl.  
“Why didn’t I say something?” I mumble to myself, putting my hands over my face. I can hear Alex screaming and for a second I thought they were arguing. I slowly got up and grabbed a shoe to throw at the ceiling. “Can’t you guys do this at your own place?” I yell as I throw the shoe as hard as I can. I lay back down and cover my ears with the pillow and finally feel myself drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning to the weight of Ashlyn sitting on my back and Tobin jumping up and down on the bed screaming for me to wake up. “What the fuck you guys it’s 4 in the morning.” I squint my eyes when Tobin turns on the light and I try to pull the covers over my head.  
“Come on bitch lets go on an adventure.” I hear Ashlyn scream as she bounces on my back. I look back at Ashlyn who seems wide awake and Tobin who’s still jumping on the bed. “Why the hell cant this wait until tomorrow?” I say, clearly annoyed. I feel Tobin stop jumping.  
“Well. Technically, it is tomorrow. Now get up, babe. we’re bored and we want ice creammmmmm.” She says seriously but in a childish tone.  
“Go get it yourself, you can drive.” I tell her, not wanting to get up anytime soon. “don’t be as ass.” Tobin raises her voice. I bury my face into the pillow and stick up my middle finger at them both. I can feel Ashlyn stand up and start jumping with Tobin.  
“Ew put that finger away we all know where it was last night.”  
Tobin quickly butts in, “well maybe if you had a girlfriend then i could say the same about you.” I look back at Tobin who’s sticking her tongue out at Ashlyn like she’s 5. I can’t help but laugh at how stupid they are. I roll over onto my back and groan loud enough for them to hear. I finally cave in.  
“Fine, lets go.”  
 “Fuck yes!”  
 “Hell yeah bitch!” Tobin stops jumping and drops to her knees and kisses me on the forehead. “I love you. Now hurry up and get dressed.” She smiles at me and gives me another quick peck before running out of the room with Ashlyn. I sluggishly get up and get dressed knowing we probably won’t be back for a while.

When I walk out of the room all I hear is Ashlyn and Tobin arguing. “What the hell is going on?”  
 “Ash said she’s stronger than me!”  
 “That’s because I am!”  
I roll my eyes and put my hands on my hips. “How old are you guys? 10? Get over it, you’re acting like children. If it matters to you that much then arm wrestle.” I kind of am curious to see who’s stronger. So I take a seat and decide to watch them.  
“Fine.” They both say simultaneously. Ash ends up winning after going at it for about 5 minutes.    
“HA! Told you!” Ash has always been kinda cocky when it comes to stuff like this. And Tobin, well.. She’s a sore loser.    
“whatever.” She stands up and crosses her arms and sticks her bottom lip out.    
“Oh suck it up and get in the car.” I walk over to her and kiss her, knowing it’ll cheer her up.    
“Okay. SHOTGUN!” She gives me a cheesy grin and races Ashlyn to the car.

As soon as I get to the car, Ashlyn and Tobin are blasting Hannah Montana music. “Turn that shit down! It’s too early for this.” I turn the music all the way down until we could barley hear it.  
 “Don’t be a party pooper.” Tobin says as she turns it back up. I can’t help but laugh at the fact that they both still act like they’re 12.  
“IF WE WERE A MOVIE, YOUD BE THE RIGHT GUY, AND ID BE THE BEST FRIEND THAT YOUD FALL IN LOVE WITH!” We all start singing together as we drive to get ice cream. 

We get to the ice cream place and Ashlyn seems totally out of it. “Ash.” I snap my fingers in her face.    
“What? Oh. Sorry.”  
“I know that look.” I hear Tobin walk over. She starts looking around until she sees it. “No way! Go dude, nows your chance.” She shoves Ashlyn in the back toward the counter. I whisper to Tobin,  
“woah is that her?”   
“Yep. $10 says she chokes and can’t get her words out.” She challenges me with a smirk on her face.  
You’re so on.” I know I’m probably stupid for agreeing to this, knowing her and ash have been friends for years so they know each other better than anyone. We watch as ash walks up to the counter to talk to this mysterious girl she can’t seem to stop thinking about.  
“What can I get you?” She says in the sweetest tone, smiling, making her nose crinkle. Ash is looking down at all of her options but as soon as she looked up, I could tell this wasn’t gonna go well.   
“Yeah. Um. I’ll take the uh, uh, the-”   
“She’ll have the superman Ice cream.” Tobin swoops in just in time.   
“Yeah. Yeah, that.” I can see Ashlyn’s face flushed with embarrassment. The girl just laughs a little, smiling at Ashlyn, who is completely flustered. She held her hand out to introduce herself,   
“I’m Ali, Ali krieger.” She smiles warmly at Ashlyn who immediately takes her hand.  
“Ashlyn Harris. And this is my friend Tobin and her girlfriend Alex.”  
“Nice to meet you all.” She says sincerely. After talking for a little bit we finished our ice cream and started to head back to the car.  
“You guys go ahead, I’m gonna use the bathroom real quick.” Tobin tells us. Ash and I get in the car. When we look in, Tobin is talking to Ali, who then hands her a piece of paper and they say their goodbyes. Tobin has a huge grin on her face and hops in the front seat and hands Ashlyn a piece of paper with a number on it.  
“You can thank me later.” “  
Dude what the fuck did you just do?” Ashlyn asks, staring at the number on the paper.  
 “Well you were too chicken to do it so I did it for you. Like I said, thank me later.” We sat in the car for a few seconds in silence. “It’s later.” Tobin says. “  
I can’t believe you did that.” I tell her.  “Yeah. No kidding. How do I know this isn’t a fake number?”  
“I don’t know. Text her now and we can watch her and see if it’s her who answers.” Sure enough, Ashlyn texts the number ‘Hey, is this Ali?’ A few seconds later, we watch Ali check her phone and text back, ‘It is. And I’m guessing you’re the chicken your friend was telling me about?(:’ Ashlyn reaches over and slaps Tobin on the arm.  
“Hey! I did you a favor. Sooner or later you’re gonna be married to her and know that she’s the one.”

We finally get home after Ice cream, a few rounds of bowling (which I won every time), and just driving around and enjoying each other’s company. We’ve all been sitting in the living room together watching tv. Every time I look at Ashlyn she has her face buried in her phone, smiling nonstop.  
“Who ya talkin to?” Tobin says teasingly.   “Oh, shut up. I’m going back to bed.” She gets up and starts walking toward her room.  
“You mean you’re going to bed to text her so we can’t tease you about it.” I say to her, laughing.    
“maybe..” She mumbles. “And I don’t wanna hear you guys tonight. You know exactly what I mean. Especially you,” ash points at me, making my face turn bright red. “You’re the loud one. Goodnight.” She flashes her bright smile at us before shutting her door.  
"Cmon babe. Let's go too."

When Tobin and I are finally ready for bed we lay down and I curl up close to her, wrapping my arm around her waist. We can hear mumbling coming from downstairs. “Is she already talking on the phone with Ali? She wasn’t even the one that asked for her number.” I say, laughing at how nervous Ash was around her. “Ugh she needs to go to bed, I can’t sleep listening to her all night.”  
“I know how we can drown her out.” Tobin slowly runs her hand up my thigh and I grab her hand.    
“Tobin. No.”   
"Babe come onnnnn.”   
"Nope.”   
“You suck.” She groans.    
"Yeah I know, I thought that’s why you wanted to have sex right now.” I say trying not to laugh. Tobin bursts into laughter and waits to catch her breath to tell me she loves me.    
“I love you more.” I lift up my head off of her shoulder and kiss her several times before laying back down. I love this girl more than I’ve ever imagined I could love someone. I start to fall asleep when Tobin breaks the silence  
. “Can we have sex now…”   
“If we do, will you shut up?”  
 “Yes.” She responded immediately.  
 “oh, well that’s too bad. Goodnight babe.” I kiss her cheek and laugh at how frustrated she is. I squeeze her waist tighter pulling her even closer, knowing there’s no place I’d rather be.

When I wake up the next morning, it’s past noon and Tobin is still sound asleep. I get up and walk to the kitchen to see a note from Ashlyn,   
'Guys, I went out to run a few errands. Not sure when I’ll be back.’   
I immediately text Ashlyn, 'what kind of errands?


	3. Chapter 3

“Come on Tobin, where are we going?” I ask her, laughing lightly.   
"We’re almost there, just wait!” A few minutes later, we pull up to the house.   
“Seriously?!” I can’t seem to hide my excitement. I get out of the car and don’t bother to knock. I run into the house as fast as I can. “JJ!” I run up to Julie and jump up on her, wrapping my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist. I can hear her groaning at the weight of me in her arms but I missed her so much that I didn’t care. “I missed you so much!” I kiss her cheek multiple times.   
“Okay, okay, get off.” She tries to be serious but I can hear her laughing. I haven’t seen Julie in months. She’s always traveling for her job, so it’s always hard to make plans with her because she’s never home. Eventually, Alex and Tobin make their way into the house. They both run for JJ, hugging her for what see seemed like hours. We all stood there embracing each other, making it evident how much we missed Julie.  “So, what brings you guys here?”  I can feel Tobin nudging at my side, waiting for me to answer. JJ could tell by the look on my face that something was going on.  “Spill it.” She smirks at me, getting impatient.  
 “Her name is Ali. She-”  Tobin interrupts me,   
“hold on, let me just say that ash wasn’t even the one that asked for her number. She was too chicken.”    
“Shut up!” I slap Tobin as hard as I can on the arm, “Anyway, she’s absolutely stunning. And she’s probably the sweetest person I’ve ever met.”   
“Besides me, of course.” Alex butts in.  
 “Mhm. I see. Well, you guys go sit down in the living room and I’ll bring some wine.”   
“Beer for me, please.” I tell her, giving her an excited smile.  
 “Yeah, yeah. I know the routine.”

For the next few hours, we sit in the living room catching up with each other. Telling stories about each other, talking about old memories, and just talking about everything and enjoying each other’s company. But I’m constantly getting distracted with the thought of Ali. There’s just something about her that has my mind racing. Her muscles, her eyes, her smile, her hair. It’s impossible to pick a favorite thing about her. 

“What about you ash?” I tune myself in a bit to hear JJ ask me something but I have no idea what she’s talking about.   
“What? Oh. Uh. I’m sorry.. what?” They all laugh at me, knowing exactly what had me distracted.   
 “Alright I think it’s time you tell me more about this girl.” Julie furrows her eyebrows at me and leans back, crossing her legs and sipping her wine.   
“I don’t know where to start.” I can feel a smile come across my face as I get lost in my thoughts again. Tobin realizes it and immediately pinches the back of my arm. “Oh. Um. Well, it’s weird, actually. We’ve only been on one date but it feels like I’ve known her for so long. Everything just feels right when I’m with her and I’m totally comfortable around her.” JJ scoots to the edge of her seat and puts her arms on her knees and looks at me with a huge grin.   
“So did you kiss her?”   
“It’s only been one date. I don’t even know for sure if she’s that into me.” I swirl the beer around in the bottle, wondering if she actually is into me like I’m into her.   
"Maybe if you kiss her, she will be.” Tobin laughs and says,   
 “Nah, that would just scare her off.”    
"Ha, ha, very funny.”

The night goes on and I tell them more about Ali. When it finally gets late, we decide to head back home. “It was great to see you, Julie. We missed you more than you could ever think.” Alex says, I can tell by the sadness in her eyes that she’s not ready to say bye, not knowing the next time we’ll see JJ again. We all embrace in a group hug and say our goodbyes. The car ride seemed longer than before but when we finally got back, it was a little past midnight. Alex and Tobin decided to actually stay in their own house tonight, so it was pretty quiet. I went straight to my room and got into bed. I stayed awake for a while talking on the phone with Ali.    
“I should probably head to bed.” She finally says.   
“Oh, c'mon it’s only,” I leaned over to the table beside me to check the time, “3:34 am..” I hear Ali laugh, one sound I can’t seem to get enough of. I can’t help but smile bigger than I have in a while.   
“Goodnight Ashlyn.”   
 “Goodnight Ali.” I hang up the phone and lay there for about another 45 minutes thinking about her. The way she looks, smells, talks to me, our 3 hour long conversations that leave me speechless. Everything. I haven’t known Ali for very long. But I can’t help but think she’s gonna be the one.

The next morning I wake up to the smell of French toast. “What the hell?” I walk into the kitchen to see Tobin, Alex, and JJ making breakfast. Alex finally turns around and notices me.   
“Good morning sleepy head.”   
 “You guys just thought it would be cool to barge into my house and make breakfast while i was sleeping?”   
“Uhhh, chyah.” JJ interrupts with a look on her face that says ‘what kind of question is that?’. I try to act mad about them coming in while I was sleeping. But I can’t help but laugh and be thankful for my amazing friends. I look over at the table that has five places set out.   
“Uh, guys there’s only 4 of us.” I look over at Tobin who’s smirking, but doesn’t look up from what she’s doing. I shake my head, “you didn’t.”  
 “She did.” I hear a familiar voice. I turn around to see Ali standing behind me. Her hair pulled back into a bun and she’s wearing my oversized UNC hoodie with Jean shorts that show off her toned legs. Before I can get words out, she runs up and throws her arms around my neck and hugs me like we’ve been dating for months.  
 "Hey.” I say, smiling from ear to ear as I wrap my arms around her waist.    
“I missed you.” I hear her whisper as she kisses my cheek. “I hope you don’t mind me wearing this, I got kinda cold and Tobin said I could wear it.” She finally lets go and I look over at Tobin who mouths the words 'I gotchu’. I can’t lie, Ali does look extremely adorable in it.   
 “No, I don’t mind at all. It looks better on you then it does on me.” She flashes her amazing smile at me and spins in circles, showing off her outfit. Her smile makes my heart skip a beat every time . She runs over to Alex to help her put everything on the table so we can eat. I pull Tobin to the side.   
“Dude. She’s coming over for dinner tonight, you didn’t have to do this.”   
“Yeah I know. But this way we can have our double date now and you guys can get down to business tonight by yourselves.” She gives me a childish grin and winks at me.  
 “I hate you.” I tell her, throwing my arm around her shoulder as we walk back into the kitchen.

We all sit at the table and make jokes as Tobs, Alex, and JJ all get to know Ali more. Tobin tells several embarrassing stories about me as i sit there with my face rested in my hand waiting for her to stop.  “Tobin-”   
“Shut it, ash I’m not done.” I let out a huge sigh as everyone continues laughing. “She also hates the word panties. Just thought I’d throw that in there.”    
“TOBIN STOP!” I throw I placemat at Tobin and cover my ears knowing she’s still saying it. “LA LA LA LA I CANT HEAR YOU!” I look over at Ali who looks like she’s about to choke because she’s laughing so hard. 

When breakfast is over, we all clean the kitchen while we blast music and dance around. Ali and I are having our own conversation as I hear JJ’s phone go off.   
 “Hold on one sec, Ali. Hey, Jules!” I yell over to her, getting everyone’s attention. I pick up her phone and flash the screen at her. “Who’s Morgan?” Her face turns blood red.   
“Um, nobody. A friend. She’s a friend.” Tobin and Alex look at each other, giving me the same look.   
“GRAB HER!” Alex screams. JJ tries to run off but Tobin and Alex grab her arms and I grab her feet. We carry her over to the couch and all pin her down so she can’t move. I immediately start tickling her until she caves in.    
"OKAY, OKAY, ILL TELL YOU.” She says as she tries to catch her breath.    
“Spill. Now.”   
 “She’s a friend.. Sort of.” She starts blushing again as I push her to continue.   
“We’ve been talking for a few weeks. I think it’s getting serious. She’s amazing.”   
“And why have we never heard about this Morgan girl?” Tobin gives her a look that a disappointed mother would give her child  
 “I don’t know. I was scared to see what you guys would say.”   
"Wanna know what I think?” I say seriously. “I think I want to meet this girl.” I get a smile from JJ as she squirms around.  
 “Okay but can you guys let me go.”   
 “Nah, actually.” Tobin lays on her back on top of Julie. “I kinda like it here.”

“I’m nervous.” I stare at myself in the mirror wondering if I look good enough to go out in public with Ali.    
"You’ll be fine, Ashlyn. You guys have hung out plenty of times now.”    
"Yeah, Lex I know. But it’s different tonight. Every time we hang out its kind of just for fun. Tonight is serious. It’s a fancy restaurant.”    
“Well you could’ve stayed home like you were going to in the first place.” Tobin says to me with a mouth full of Cheez its. “Knowing you two are next door? Yeah, no thanks.” I finish fixing my tie and turn to Alex. “How do I look?”   
 “Like a babe.” Tobin walks up beside her and glares at her.    
"Excuse me?”   
“Oh shut up. I love you.” Alex turns to Tobin and kisses her cheek.    
"Mhm.” She pops another handful of food into her mouth.   
 “Now go on.” Alex pushes my back until I run into the door.   
"Alright. Wish me luck.” I give them a nervous smile and open the door to go pick up Ali.  
 “Go get em, tiger.” Tobin slaps my butt as I walk out.  
 “Childish. So childish.” I mumble.

When I finally get to Ali’s, I fix my tie and knock on her door. I can feel my heart beating out of my chest but I can’t wait to see her. She opens the door and smiles her contagious smile.  “Wow.” I say. Not knowing what else to do. “You look,” I hesitate for a second, not knowing what word could possibly describe her. “Stunning.” I stare at her Long red dress that exposes her chest, shoulders, and back. And her hair that’s partly pulled back, resting on her left shoulder. “I don’t think I can go out there looking like this when you look like that.”   
“Shut up, you look amazing.” She smiles brightly at me, which calms my nerves a little bit.  
 “Speak for yourself. Shall we?” I hold my hand out and she takes it without hesitation.    
"Let’s do it.” I walk her to the car and open the door for her. As soon as I close it I let out a huge sigh.  
 “Get your shit together, ash. Cmon.” I say to myself.

We spend our dinner learning more about each other. Laughing, smiling. Everything was perfect. The place, the food, this girl. everything.  “Ready for your check, m'am?” The waiter interrupts.  
 “Yes, that’d be great, thank you.” I smile at him. A few minutes later he brings it back.  
 “Here.” Ali hands me money for her food and I look at her like she’s insane.   
 “If you think I’m letting you pay then there’s something going on in that pretty little head of yours.” I tell her seriously.    
“Come on ash just take it.”   
 “Nope.” I laugh at how she’s acting and she finally gives up. 

“Thank you for tonight. It was amazing.” She looks at me with her amazing brown eyes that make me forget what I’m thinking every time.    
“Yeah. It was.” I smile at her and grab her hands.   
 “Do you wanna come in?” She asks me.   
“Absolutely.” I’m ecstatic that this night doesn’t have to end yet. We sit on her couch for hours just talking. Just the two of us. It was all that mattered in that moment.  “Wow, it’s 1 am.” I look down at my watch amazed that we’ve been together since 6:00 and I wouldn’t mind being with her for the rest of the night.  “I guess I should get going.” We stand up and she walks me outside to the porch.  
 “Thanks again. For everything. I had fun.” She gives me a bright smile.    
"I did too. I’ll call you tomorrow?”   
“You better.” She tells me, making me laugh like a kid. I stare at her lips for what seems like forever. I can feel her inching closer to me as my heart starts to beat faster than I thought possible. I grab her face with both of my hands, tracing patterns on her cheeks with my fingers.   
“Anyyyyy day now.” She whispers as our lips are almost touching. She places her hand on the back of my neck as our lips touch. I’ve been dreaming about how soft her lips were but they were so much softer than I could’ve possibly imagined. I could feel the electricity soar through my body as we stood there together. When she finally pulled away, I couldn’t help the smile on my face from showing.  
 “Goodnight.” I finally say.   
“Goodnight.” She says, kissing me one more time.

When I get home, I feel on top of the world. Everything that could’ve possibly happened tonight went better than expected. I can’t help but wish I was still there with her or she was still here with me. But all I know is I can’t wait to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ash.” I woke up this morning feeling like there was something I wanted to do, something I had to do. “Ash, wake up.”   
 “What?” Ashlyn finally opens her eyes and lifts her head up, exposing the drool on her pillow. Her hair is tied back in a bun and she’s squinty-eyed from the light beaming in her room. “What’s going on, Tobs? Is everything okay?”   
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Everything’s fine. I wanna talk to you about something.”   
“Yeah sure, man. No problem.” She immediately gets up and we go in the kitchen and sit down at the table, side by side.

“Seriously? Dude that’s amazing.” When I talk to ash about what’s been on my mind, she’s 110% supportive.   
“I’m just so nervous, man. But we’ve been together for almost a year. And I want our 1 year to be something special.” I look down and play with my hands as a huge smile comes across my face. I want to be with Alex for the rest of my life. I’ve thought about asking her so many times, I could just never get the words out. Our 1 year anniversary is next week and I wanted to make it something she’ll never forget.    
“You know she’ll say yes, Tobin. I’ll help you plan everything. I’ll go with you to get the ring if you want.” She rests her hand on my shoulder and smiles at me.   
 “Actually I was hoping you could take Lex out and distract her. Just so she won’t wonder where I am when I go to get the ring.”   
"Absolutely. Any way I can help, ill do it.” We stand up and hug for a while and I can’t help but feel the excitement bursting out of my chest. This was it. I’m finally gonna ask Alex to marry me.

It’s the day before our 1 year. Ashlyn is taking Alex shopping to distract her so I can get the ring.  “Yoooooooo.” Ash knocks and opens the front door.   
 “Hey. I think you look a little too nice to be taking my girlfriend out shopping."  
 “Fiancé.” She corrects me. “But what can I say, I’m just being a simple girl.” She winks at me and does a hair flip.    
“Yeah well she’s not my fiancé yet. I don’t even know if she’ll say yes.” I feel my heart starting to pick up speed as I take a deep breath.  
 “Tobin. She’s gonna say yes. Now where is she?”  
 “Still getting ready. You know how she is.”  Ashlyn screams at the top of her lungs,  
“ALEX. GET YOUR WANNA BE SEXY ASS OUT HERE.” Alex immediately walks out of our room with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.  
 “Do you know how long it takes for me to look this good?” She asks, tilting her head back so she won’t drip toothpaste everywhere.   
“You’ve been in there for God knows how long and you still don’t look good. I’m not understanding your point here.” Alex picks up a soccer ball that’s sitting beside the door in our room and pegs it at Ashlyn, who obviously catches it and raises her eyebrows at Alex.   
“Ugh, shut up I’ll be out in a second.” 

Alex finally comes back out about 25 minutes later. “Are you sure you’ll be okay here by yourself?” She asks me, wrapping her arms around my neck.   
"Yes, babe I’ll be fine. Go.” I flash a quick smile at her and kiss her a few times while Ashlyn stands in the background making gagging sounds.   
“Can we get on with this please. I don’t have time to stand here and watch you guys play tonsil hockey.”    
"I love you.” I tell Alex.    
“I love you more.” She slaps my butt And I walk them to the door.    
"Ashlyn, please don’t kill my fia-,” I stop, realizing what I’m about to say with Alex standing next to me. “Girlfriend..” I correct myself but Alex doesn’t seem to notice that I slipped up. Alex kisses my cheek and skips to the car. 

I get to the place to buy the ring and as soon as I get there, I find the perfect one. Every time Alex and I come by here, she sees it. And she always talks about how bad she wants it. So I know this is the perfect time. “Is that the one you want?” I look up to see a girl with short blonde hair smiling brightly at me.   
"Yeah, it definitely is.” She pulls the ring out of the case and hands it to me. “Wow. How much?” When she tells me the price my heart drops. The ring costs more that I do. But Alex is worth it. I end up buying the ring and all I have to do is wait for tomorrow, which feels impossible. 2 minutes later, I get a text from Ashlyn.   
'So? Did you get it?’  
 'Damn right I got it.’ I say and send her a picture of the ring. '  
DAYYYYUUUMMMM. If you don’t get some tomorrow night then I’m gonna have a long chat with her.’

“Today’s the day.” I mumble to myself as I get out of bed. I walk out in the kitchen where Ashlyn and Alex are patiently waiting for me with fresh breakfast on the table. Alex is the first to notice and and runs up and jumps on me like I haven’t seen her in months.   
“HAPPY ANNIVERSARY BABY.” I laugh at how adorable she is and hug her tightly.    
“Alright, Lex. You can get off now.”   
 “Nope.” She’s squeezes onto me even tighter and I end up walking around for at least 10 minutes with her clung onto me while she attacks my face with kisses. We finally sit down and eat breakfast, just the two of ash. Ashlyn refused to eat with us on our anniversary. Talking to her and seeing her made me so much more excited to propose to get tonight. Words can’t explain the way I feel.

“Bye bitches, have fun.” Ashlyn closed the door behind us as Alex and I walk to the car to go to dinner. When we get to the restaurant. My heart starts beating out of my chest and it was like that the whole time we ate. Tonight made me fall in love with Alex all over again. Her eyes, her smile, her hair, her raspy voice I can’t get enough of. After we eat, I decide it’s time to ask her to marry me.   
“Tobin, I’ve been talking all night and you’ve barely said a word. I can see it in your eyes you have something to say.” I take a deep breath and take Alex’s hands with my shaky ones.   
“You’re right. I do have something to say. From the day I met you, I knew you were special. Everything about you makes me fall for you harder and harder every day." I pause for a second to pull myself together. I can feel the tears well up in my eyes. “You make me feel like I’m the only person on the world that matters and you make me happier then I ever thought possible and I don’t want that feeling to end. Ever.” At this point, I think Alex realized what was happening. I could see the tears of joy forming in her eyes as she cupped her hands over her mouth. I slid myself out of the booth and knelt down in front of her, grabbing the attention of almost everyone in the restaurant. “Alexandra Patricia Morgan, will you make me the happiest person in the world and marry me?” At this point Alex’s cheeks were covered in tears. I could feel mine running down my cheeks.   
 “Tobin. Oh my god. Yes. A million times yes.” Alex grabbed my face with both of her hands and kissed me with more passion then I’ve ever felt before. I’m marrying the most beautiful, amazing girl in the entire world. And I can’t wait. She’s the one.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been a month since Ali and I started seeing each other. Every moment I spend with her is beyond perfect and I like her. A lot. I just wish I had the nerve to tell her how I felt.

“Hey love birds.” I walk into the living room to see Alex sitting on the couch with Tobins head in her lap and they’re laughing about something. Ever since they got engaged, they’ve been closer than ever. I never thought it was possible for them to be more in love than they were, but I guess I was wrong. “Hey ash. OH HEY GUYS!” I say, hoping to get their attention. They keep talking and laughing with each other, completely ignoring me. “I FUCKING SAID HEY!” I run over to the couch and sit on Tobins stomach and bounce, making her let out loud groaning sounds.    
“Ash leave her alone.” Alex reaches over and slaps my arm even though she’s dying of laughter.  
 “Maybe if you guys paid attention to me then I would be able to.” I say to her, pouting as I stand up.   
“I’m sorry, jeez. Fat ass.” Tobin rubs her stomach like i just hit her with a bat. I lean down and place a sloppy kiss on her forehead. “EWWW.” She screams as she wipes it away.    
“Ashlyn your phone is ringing.” Alex points to my phone that’s sitting on the counter. I run over to see who it is.   
“Well hey there, beautiful.” I answer with a huge smile on my face.   
“I’m bored, come hang out with meeeeeeee.” Having lazy days with Ali is my favorite thing ever. I’d rather do that then go out somewhere.   
"What if I don’t want tooooo.” I say, teasing her as I laugh.  
 “Please?” I can tell by the sound of her voice that she’s pouting.   
"Alright. Alright. I’ll be over soon.”    
"YAY! I’ll see you soon.”   
“Alright, bye.”   
“Oooooooooooooooo Ashlyn’s gonna get someee.” Tobin says. “  
Shut up, Tobs. I haven’t even told her I love her yet.” I mumble. Apparently loud enough for them to hear me.   
“YOU WHAT?!” They say at the same time.  
“Ashlyn what the fuck?”    
“Yes Alex I know. But I don’t wanna say it unless I know for sure that I mean it.”

I get to Ali’s house and knock on the door. When she answers. She immediately grabs my hand and pulls me inside. “Well hello to you too.”   
“I’m sorry I’m just tired and I wanna nap.” She turns around and gives me a quick kiss then turns around and keeps walking.  
“Better?”   
“Better.” we walk into her room and she lays on her bed and pats the spot next to her. I lay down with her and she rests her head on my shoulder and wraps her leg around mine. “You invited me over to sleep?”  
 “I felt lonely and I missed you.” She mumbled. 

We slept for about 3 hours. And by that time it was past 2:00 and we were both hungry. “What do you say we go get something to eat?”   
 “I’m so comfy can we just order pizza?” She lifts her head up and looks at me with her deep brown eyes.   
 “Anything for you, princess.” I kiss her on the forehead and pick up the phone to order. About 30 minutes later, the doorbell rings and she runs to the door.    
“THANK YOU GOD.” She screams. We sit down on the couch and eat out of the box, not really caring about anything else going on. We just sat and talked for a while. But there was still something I had yet to tell her.   
 “Ali.. I need to tell you something.” Her face turned a pale white, you could tell she was scared to hear what I had to say.   
“What is it?” I look at her as my heart is beating faster than it ever has. The softness of her eyes helped calm me down a little bit. I wanted so badly to get the words out but I was so tongue tied. “Ash.” She put her hand on my knee and nodded her head telling me to keep talking.    
“Um. I just-” I swallow hard and look down, not understanding why this was so hard for me to say. “I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a while. But every time I try, I get so tongue tied and I can’t get my words out. I guess I uh.. I just wanted to say that um. I love you.” I finally get the words out and I look back up at Ali, who’s smiling bigger than she ever has.   
“Well damn, it took you long enough.” She kissed me several times before pressing her forehead against mine and looking into my eyes. “I love you too.” Hearing those words relieved me in ways I can’t explain. This girl has me head over heals. 

When I finally get home that night, I tell Alex and Tobin everything. “Did you do it?” Tobin looks at me with a smirk and raises her eyebrows.  
 “No Tobs. Not everything has to involve sex.”   
“Well yeah but it’s always better that way.” We kept talking for a while and they made sure I told them everything. JJ and Morgan showed up later and we decided to go out.   
“LETS GO BITCHES IM SO BORED I NEED COMPANY.” JJ screams as soon as she walks in.  
 “I think Tobin and I will pass on that.”   
“Speak for yourself, lex.” Alex leans over and whispers something in Tobins ear and walks away.   
“Oh would you look at the time, gotta go.” She quickly followed Alex out of my house, and they went to their house. 

So, JJ, Morgan, and I went for a drive, blasting music and just enjoying our time with each other. “This is my song!!!” JJ turned the music up almost as loud as it would go. We were all having a good time until I started to realize something weird about Julie.   
“JJ. Are you drunk?”  
 “What? No!” She started laughing hysterically and I could smell the alcohol.    
“Pull over. I’ll drive.”   
"No ash im fine!” I knew no matter what I said, she wouldn’t pull over. She turned to Morgan, singing with her, ignoring the fact that she’s driving.  
 “Julie keep your eyes on the road!” I tell her, Gripping onto the two front seats. She turned the music up even louder.   
"Chill Ashlyn it’s fine!” She looks back at me and smiles, ignoring everything else that was happening.  
 “JJ WATCH OU-”


	6. Chapter 6

Everything happened so fast. I’m not sure how, but I got the energy to pick myself up off of the ground. I have a busted lip, swollen eye, and I couldn’t move my arm even if I wanted to. I was so dizzy but my eyes were focused on JJ.   
“Oh my god. JJ!” I yell as loud as I can hearing nothing but sirens in the background. Julie was drunk and she wasn’t wearing a seatbelt. How could I let this happen? I should’ve known before but I didn’t. I run up to her and shake her. “JJ. JJ, please wake up.” I look behind me and Morgan is surrounded by paramedics, but she’s moving so I know she’s okay. “Come on Julie please!” I put my fingers on the side of her neck to feel a pulse, it’s going agonizingly slow but it’s pumping. I start doing CPR but nothing is working. “someone fucking help me!” I scream. Immediately, paramedics run over.    
"Out of the way!” he put his ear to her mouth. “Get the stretcher!” I’m breathing so hard I start feeling dizzy. Next thing I know, everything goes black.

“Is she going to be okay?” I flutter my eyes open to see Alex and Tobin holding hands next to me, talking to the doctor.   
“Absolutely, no worries at all. She’s on pain medication so she’s going to be a little tired for a while.” I look down through the one eye that isn’t swollen shut to see my arm in a cast and cuts all over my other one.  
“Okay, thank you so much.” The doctor finally walks out.  
 “Alex.” I say in a weak voice. They urgently ran over to me.   
"Oh my god, Ashlyn. What happened? What the hell were you guys doing? The car was flipped twice.”   
“JJ. She was drunk and looked away then swerved Into the other lane and over corrected.” I quickly remember how bad JJ looked when I saw her.  "Oh my god Alex. Where’s JJ? Is she okay?” I start to try to get up not realizing my quad is wrapped tightly to stop bleeding.   
“Ashlyn…” Tobin says, sadness filled her eyes .  
“No. No Tobin. Don’t say it.”   
"It’s not looking good Ash.” I look to the door to see Morgan coming in with a neck brace and a cast on her left leg.   
“Please don’t say that.” I start choking on the tears and I can feel one escape from my eye.   
"Ashlyn! Oh my god.” Ali finally gets to the hospital and runs in and gently kisses me and holds my face in her hands. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”    
"Well if this is what you call okay, then yeah. I’m great.” I crack a small smile at her and manage to get one back. “Babe. Can you please get the doctor?”    
“Of course.” She comes back a few seconds later with JJ’s doctor.   
“How does she look?” He takes a long sigh.   
“Ashlyn, Julie is very, very, weak right now. Physically. Mentally, she’s there. She believes she’ll be okay but the odds aren’t great. She didn’t wear her seatbelt and the car flipped several times. Glass went through her chest and almost straight through the aorta. She lost a lot of blood. The probability of this turning out well isn’t very high. I’m sorry.” It takes me a few minutes to soak in what the doctor is telling me. Alex is sobbing into Tobins shoulder, Morgan is completely shocked, she can’t even manage to cry. And I still can’t comprehend what’s happening.

The doctor let me get into a wheel chair, since I’m too weak to walk, to go say goodbye to JJ. Morgan, Ali, Alex, and Tobin walk in behind me. Tobins holding her bible close to her chest.  “There’re my favorite people.” JJ is laying there, one leg in a cast, stitches on her forehead and chin, a black eye, and cuts and scratches covering her whole body. But she still manages to smile, she’s one of the most positive people I know. We sit in there, talking about memories, laughing like there’s not a worry in the world about anything. We started saying our goodbyes but JJ cut us off.   
“I’m not gonna die.”   
“JJ-”    
“No Ashlyn! I’m not gonna fucking die.” We let JJ say what she wants and we don’t say goodbye, knowing she doesn’t want to. We all take our turns and kiss Julie on the head.   
“I love you.” I tell her with tears in my eyes.   
“Don’t do that, Ashlyn. I’ll see you tomorrow, you hear me? I promise.” I nod my head and go with it, even though I know there won’t be a tomorrow for her.   
“bye JJ. I lo-” she cuts Alex off before she finishes her sentence.  
 “Dammit, Alex. I’m not. Going. To. Die.” She gave Alex the most serious look and didn’t break eye contact. Alex didn’t say anything. She just nodded, agreeing.   
“I love you.”  
 “I love you too.” We left and let Morgan have alone time with JJ. It was so hard to say goodbye.

We sat in the waiting room, waiting for the news none of us wanted to hear. It took longer than expected, but the doctor came out and we all stood up.   
“So?” I push him to hurry up.  
 “Well. I’m not sure how it happened. But somehow she’s still alive. And she’s much stronger than she was yesterday and she’s moving more. We still want to keep her tonight, and possibly tomorrow night just to keep an eye on her, but you all are welcome to visit now.” We were all shocked. JJ said she wouldn’t die and somehow she didn’t. We all didn’t hesitate to go see her. As soon as we walked in she smiled and said,  
 “Told ya.”


	7. Chapter 7

It's been 3 days since the car accident and the doctor said JJ is in perfect condition to come home. Ali, Alex, Morgan, Tobin, and I all went to pick her up.  
"Hey sexy." I say jokingly as we walk into her room at the hospital. Julie's face lit up with her bright smile and wide eyes.  
"Hey guys. And ash, I'd rather you not say that. Ali might ruin me."  
"No, don't worry Jules, I'll ruin Ashlyn." She gives her a sarcastic smile and I look at Ali with a smirk on my face. She points at me and looks me straight in the eyes. "No. Bad."

We all come back to my place and celebrate Julie coming home. I stood up to make a toast while everyone was laughing and having a good time.  
"Alright, alright guys. Chill the fuck out. So, I just wanted to say how happy I am to have you home, and how lucky I am to have you as a friend." I look at JJ who has a huge smile on her face. "I can't imagine how it would've felt if we would've lost you. But I'm glad I never have to find out." I feel the tears start to burn my eyes as the image of her lying motionless on the ground pops into my head. "I love you so much, Jules." I sit down and she leans over and hugs me, kissing my cheek. 

We keep talking for hours, eating takeout, watching movies, and just enjoying our time together. Eventually everyone goes home and Ali stays the night, Tobin and Alex staying upstairs, We lay on the bed in comfortable silence.  
"Baby, are you okay?" She picks her head up and looks up at me with worry in her eyes."  
"I'm fine. I just can't help but think this is my fault. I knew she was drunk and she wasn't wearing her seatbelt but I did nothing about it." I look straight up at the ceiling, refusing to look Ali in the eyes.  
"It's not your fault, ash. You can't hold this on yourself. You didn't realize she was drunk at first. It's okay. She's okay." She sits up and runs her fingers through my hair. I immediately start feeling better. we talk about everything that's on our minds, and I feel so relieved. Next thing you know, we're not talking. We're laying there, together, kissing each other with more passion than I've ever felt. Our breathing gets heavier as the passion gets stronger. I hover myself over her, our chests barely touching. I feel her slip her hand under my shirt, tracing my spine with her fingers. 

"KEEP IT DOWN YOU SLUTS." I hear Tobin banging on the door and we both laugh, not caring if they could hear us.  
"Oops." She whispers seductively against my lips, a huge smirk on her face.

"That was-"  
"amazing." Ali finishes my sentence. I've never felt closer to ali than I do right now. Not just physically, but emotionally. Laying with her with our skin touching was so comforting to me. Everything we do together is passionate. Whether it's a date, sex, or just a simple kiss. Our relationship has grown so much and we've only been together for a little over a month. 

She finally drifts off to sleep but I lay there, wide awake. My mind racing with thoughts. Mostly about her.  
"How the hell did I get so lucky." I whisper to myself, looking down at her as she sleeps on my shoulder, her arm draped around my waist. I pull her as close to me as I can and kiss her forehead. Everything felt so right. She's the one.

"Ow!" I wake up to Tobin slapping my face trying to wake me up.  
"Wedding planning dayyyyyy." She says excitedly. I can hear Ali groan, not wanting to get up.  
"Put your clothes on and come help us bitches."  
"I will once you get out." I tell her. She quickly turns around and walks out, shutting the door behind her. I Cover my eyes with one hand, the other still around Ali.  
"Babe, come on, you have to get up."  
"10 more minutes." She pulls me into her as close as she can.  
"I have to help Tobin and Lex."  
"Ughhhhhh!" 

"Someone had some fun last night." Tobin looks as me with a huge grin as I walk out of my room.  
"Just doing what simple girls do." I say as I wink at her. Ali walks out of the room a few minutes later in my UNC sweat shirt and sweatpants, her hair in a bun.  
"What happened to your clothes?" I look and her and laugh at the fact that she didn't wear her own clothes.  
"Yours are more comfortable and they smell like you." She walks into me sluggishly, wrapping her arms around my waist and putting her head into my chest.  
"You guys make me sick." Alex says with a smile on her face.  
"Alright alright let's get planning."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you that don't know- Reebs is a friend of mine that I decided to put into the fic. Hope you enjoy :-)

"Get the fuck out of bed JJ." Ever since Julie caught Morgan cheating, she hasn't left the house.. MY house.  
"Why? What is there waiting for me if I do?"  
"I don't know JJ get up and you'll find out. We have new neighbors."  
"Cool tell them i said hi." She rolled over on her stomach and put the pillow over her head and covered her ears.  
"Whatever." I walked out of her room and took Tobin, Alex, and Ali with me to meet the new neighbors.  
"Hey, I'm Ashlyn and this is Alex, Tobin, and Ali." I held my hand out and shook her hand.  
"I'm Reebs and I'm not really sure where my roommate is." She had a huge smile on her face as she looked around trying to find her friend. She looked around for a few seconds and finally pointed her out. "There she is. Kelley! Come here!" She ran up immediately and shook our hands.  
"I'm Kelley." She flashed us a bright smile and I caught Tobin staring but I nudged her before Alex noticed.  
"I'm Ashlyn." We all introduced ourselves and spoke for a while before I finally invited them inside.

JJ came out of my room wearing her usual sweatpants and t-shirt with her hair pulled back.  
"Ashlyn where the-" she made eye contact with Reebs and froze in place. "Uh Ashlyn you didn't tell me we had company." She slowly started walking over, looking at Reebs up and down while she did the same.  
"I'm Rebekah but you can call me Reebs." They shook hands and just stared at each other for a good 10 seconds until Kelley broke the awkward silence. She popped up from the couch and smiled.  
"I'm Kelley."  
"Oh, hi. Nice to meet you. Ashlyn I'm kinda upset i wasn't invited to the party."  
"That's because no one wants you here." Tobin said, laughing. Alex reached for a pillow and shoved it in Tobins face to make her shut up.  
"Thank you, Lex." Alex smiled at JJ and nodded her head in the direction of Reebs. I knew she wouldn't open up to talking to her unless she loosened up a bit.  
"I'll get the wine." I said, running to the kitchen.

"They're really hitting it off." I was standing at the counter in the kitchen with Tobin when Ali came up and hugged me from the side, kissing my cheek.  
"Yeah, no kidding. Definitely got over Morgan pretty quick." I say, wrapping my arm around Ali's shoulder.  
"Morgan who?" JJ looks over and says, laughing. I look over and see Kelley and Alex talking animatedly, smiling and laughing. I can see Tobin getting tense.  
"Relax man." I put my hand on Tobins shoulder and squeezed it.  
"I wish I could." She let out a huge sigh without taking her eyes off of them. Alex sees Tobin staring and walks over into the kitchen to Tobin.  
"She's straight, dumbass." She wrapped her arms around Tobins neck and kissed her multiple times before walking away and sitting back down with Kelley. I can see how relieved Tobin feels.  
"Dumbass." I joke with her. She tries to act mad at me but starts laughing a few seconds after.

It's Been a few hours since they came over and Reebs and Kelley get ready to leave.  
"It was nice meeting you all." Kelley says, making her way around to give hugs.  
"Yeah it was." Reebs says, hugging JJ first, for a long ass time.  
"Bye you guys. See you tomorrow?" I ask.  
"Totally." Reebs smiled brightly at me then looked right at JJ.  
"I'm down." Kelley says. As they walk out the door Tobin stares at Kelley. Alex slaps her arm as hard as she an and rolls her eyes.  
"Ow! Babe chill."  
"I'll fucking chill when you learn that I'm the only one you can stare at." Alex snares, putting her hands on her hips.  
"I'm sorry. I love you." Tobin says.  
"Whatever." Alex turns her back and starts walking away. Tobin runs up behind her and grabs her hips, spinning her around, kissing her quickly on the lips.  
"I said I love you." Alex tries to hide the smile on her face but can't, she rests her head on Tobins shoulder.  
"I love you more."

"SO WHAT HAPPENED?" I run up to JJ as she gets ready for bed.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She looks down and smiles, her face turning red.  
"Bullshit did you get her number?"  
"No." I hear her phone go off and look down to see a text message from Reebs. I look at her with s grin on my face and say,  
"you fucking liar."  
"Okay fine but that's all that happened." She says. "and we're going out tomorrow.." She mumbles under her breath.  
"Dayum boo. Get it." I slap her butt before walking away. Maybe Reebs is the one for her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Guys I don't know about this." I stare at myself in the mirror and fix my hair; ash, Tobin, and Alex standing behind me.  
"You'll be fine JJ. What is there to be nervous about? You were fine the day you guys met." Alex puts her hands on my shoulders and squeezes them, assuring me everything will go well.  
"I know but-"  
"But nothing. You'll be fine, I promise." Ash butts in.  
"How can you promise that?"  
"Because I know you and I know you'll be okay."  
"I hope you're right." I take a deep breath and finish fixing my hair.  
"Aren't I always?" She gives me a bright smile and it helps calm me down a little, but not nearly as much as I wish it did.

"JJ Reebs is here!" I hear Tobin yell from the living room. My heart is beating faster than it ever has and I don't know how to control it.  
"Hi." I walk into the living room and immediately see Reebs. I give her a nervous smile and I could tell she was nervous too.  
"Hey. Wow, You look.. wow." I can feel my face turning red and I look down at the floor to try to hide it.  
"Alrighty then let's get you two going." Ashlyn breaks the awkward silence and pushes us out the door. I turn around and mouth "thank you" to her as we walk out the door. We get into the car and my heart starts racing. "Ready?" "Yeah." I give her a nervous smile. "Don't be nervous." She says, laughing a little. "What makes you think I'm nervous?" I cross my arms and furrow my eyebrows. "Please, I can hear your heart beating from here." She laughs and smiles at me and it immediately calms me down but I feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Don't worry. You're still cute." She puts her hand on my knee and and smiles, then backs the car out of the driveway.

We're in the car for about 5 minutes and I get a text from Ashlyn.  
'Calm the fuck down I can feel your nervousness from here.'  
'Shut up you were worse than me when you went out with Ali.'  
'...'

We finally get to the restaurant and my heart hasn't slowed down. We sit down and I'm just hoping this won't be awkward and I'll find something to say.  
"Your friend Ashlyn is something else." She says, looking down at her phone and laughing. She shows me the screen filled with texts from ash, giving Reebs lists of things to know about me.  
"Oh my god I'm gonna kill her."  
"Nah, it's nice that she looks out for you like that."  
The night goes on and it went better than I imagined. We talked about anything and everything from our past, present, and future. Everything flowed so naturally and  
I didn't want this night to end. 

She finally brings me back to Ashlyn's. We say our goodbyes and as soon as I walk through the door, Ashlyn, ali, Tobin, and Alex are all standing there with their arms crossed staring at me.  
"Uhhh. Hi?" I say with a confused look on my face.  
"So?" Alex says, lifting her eyebrows and waiting for an answer.  
"Oh would you look at the time." I look at the watch on my wrist and try to run up the stairs as fast as I can but Tobin catches me. "LEAVE ME ALONE."  
"THEN TELL US!" They all manage to carry me to the couch and they pin me down.  
"Why is this always what happens when it comes to girls?" I say, annoyed.  
"Because we can't get you to spill if this doesn't happen." Ashlyn says. "So. Spill it. Everything."  
"We just had dinner and talked then she dropped me off and said bye."  
"She said bye? Orrrr.." Ali looks at me waiting for me to say what happened.  
"We might have kissed. Once or twice. Maybe three times." I feel a smile come across my face as I look up at the ceiling.  
"JJ HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Tobin screams.  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
"Yet." I look at Ashlyn who winks at me.  
They finally let go of me and I go upstairs and lay down. My mind is racing with nothing but thoughts about Reebs and I can't wait to see her again.

"WAKEY WAKEY ITS DRESS SHOPPING DAY!" I wake up to Alex throwing herself in the bed next to me with a huge smile on her face.  
"Can we go later? I'm too tired right now and it's too early."  
"It's noon you poo head c'mon lets go!" She starts jumping on the bed and Ali soon comes in to join her.  
"Ali since when were you invited to the wedding?" I look at her confused.  
"Since About a week ago." She says, smiling at Alex. "Now come on get up."  
"Ughhhhh." I slowly get out of bed and get ready, pulling my hair back and putting on my normal sweatpants and t-shirt then walk out the room.  
"Damn girl calm down. Too flashy." Ashlyn says, laughing at my outfit.  
"I know, I know. Try not to stare. Are you coming today?"  
"Do I look like the type to wear a dress?"  
"Right." I say, laughing s little.  
"But yes, I am coming. Ali wants me to and I don't feel like sitting at home alone anyway."

"How do I look?" I tried on the dress Alex wants her brides maids to wear, me being one of them. It was a long, silky white dress that exposed my chest.  
"Amazing." Ali tells me, smiling.  
"Agreed." They all say.  
Ali walks out shortly after in the same thing.  
"Okay no you can't wear that when you look better than me." I tell her, jokingly.  
"Oh shut up you look great." I look over to ash who's sitting there drooling over Ali. She's staring at her up and down, biting her bottom lip slightly.  
"Ashlyn?" Ali says, laughing at how lost she seems. She calls her name a few more times but she pays no attention. Tobin slaps Ashlyn's arm to snap her out of it.  
"Ow! What? Oh.. Sorry." She looks down, clearly embarrassed.  
"Well we all know you're gonna get it on our wedding night." Alex says to Ali who bursts out laughing as Ashlyn's face turns blood red.  
"Fuck off Alex." She sits back and crosses her arms and legs while she pouts.  
"Awh, poor baby." Ali mocks her facial expression and walks over and kisses her.  
We all finish up trying on dresses and find a suit for Ashlyn and head home. I look down at my phone and see a text from Reebs.  
'Movies tomorrow?' I start smiling thinking about the day we had yesterday and I can't wait to see her again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been super busy so I'm writing slow. But I'm working on it. Enjoy :-)

"wakey wakey mother fuckers!" Ashlyn barges in our room and starts screaming. I immediately wake up, remembering what day it is. "Tobin you're gonna need a lot of work before today." She says, scanning me up and down. "Ouch. You too lex." I can't help but laugh at Ashlyn and the expression on Alex's face.  
"C'mon babe." I lean over and kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear. "Today's the day." A huge smile grows on my face and I can feel Alex start smiling as my cheek touches hers.  
"I can't believe I'm marrying such a dork." She wraps her arms around my neck and laughs, a sound that I know I'll never get tired of.  
"I'm your dork." I lift up my head and kiss her passionately. Today is going to be perfect. We finally get up after laying there for a few minutes and eat a quick breakfast. We quickly grab all of our stuff and rush over to Ashlyn's to get ready with everybody.  
"KNOCK KNOCK WHOS THERE I AM!" I yell as I walk through the front door. We walk in and JJ, Ali, and Ashlyn are all finishing up eating.  
"Hey hey hey look who it is." JJ says, smiling brightly, wearing her usual sweatpants.  
"JJ. How was your date with Reebs the other day?" Alex says, grinning at her.  
"Fine." She looks down smiling and blushing, playing with her fingers.  
"They did the dance with no pants." Ashlyn says, clasping her hands over her mouth right after she says it.  
"NO YOU DID NOT!" I scream, completely surprised that she didn't tell me.  
"ASHLYN SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She immediately punches Ashlyn in the arm and refused to make eye contact with me.  
"I should slap you but we'll talk about this later, young lady." I point at her, furrowing my eyebrows.  
"Anyway.. Hey hotties." Ali says, rushing to us to hug us with her bright smile spread across her face.  
"So let's do this?" Alex says, smiling at me.  
"Let's do it." We all say.

Ash helps me get ready and I help her, while Ali, JJ, and Alex all get ready together.  
"My heart is going insane, Ash." I look at myself in the mirror and sigh as Ashlyn comes up behind me and puts her hands on my shoulders.  
"I know man. You'll be fine, trust me. This'll be the happiest day of your life." I smile at Ashlyn's encouraging words. She was right. It's already been the best day of my life and nothing has even happened yet.  
"So how do I look?" I turn around to examine Ashlyn, who's wearing a black suit with a blue bo-tie, her hair wavy, resting on her shoulders.  
"Well if your goal is to get banged tonight then A+ for you, my friend." I say, knowing Ali will go nuts over how good she looks.

"Ready?" Ashlyn asks, The limo waiting for us outside.  
"Yeah." I take a deep sigh, nervous as hell. But I know today will be a day I never forget.  
We get into the limo and there's music blasting and champagne. 'Thank god', I say to myself. The ride to the beach was only about 25 minutes. But it felt like an eternity. We finally get there and everyone starts arriving. I take my place at the end of the aisle and stare down, waiting to see Alex. My heart is beating faster than it ever has before and I can't seem to calm my nerves. I take several deep breaths in an effort to calm myself down, but nothing works. My heart is beating out of my chest and I can feel the palms of my hands getting sweaty. Eventually I look up to see everyone begin to stand. I look down the aisle to see Ali linking arms with Ashlyn, who looks at her in a way I can't describe. Shortly after, Alex follows, her dad by her side. My heart starts beating even faster and the tears are stinging my eyes. I put my hands over my mouth as I stare at Alex. I feel the tears running down my cheeks. She looks more beautiful than she ever has and I never knew that was possible. I could see the tears of joy in her eyes as she got closer and closer. I wanted nothing more than to get this over with and be able to officially call her my wife. She finally get to me and her dad hands her off to me. I look her in the eyes and try to get it together.  
"You look absolutely incredible, Lex." I can't seem to keep my eyes off of her as she gives me a smirk.  
"I know. You look kinda cute." She says to me shrugging, smiling even bigger.  
"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join these women in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." I keep my eyes focused on Alex the entire time.  
"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding." The minister keeps talking and I continue to drown him out, waiting to say I do.  
"I ask you each now, to Repeat the marriage vows. Alex, you first." She takes a deep breath and smiles. He tells her what to say and she does it without hesitation, adding on to what he told her.  
"I, Alex, take you, Tobin, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."  
I said my vows to Alex, and I rambled on and on for as long as I could before I started getting choked up. We got the rings and put them on each other.  
"By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now-" before he can finish his sentence I press my lips against Alex's as a burst of happy crying, laughter and applause breaks the silence.  
"Shall we, Mrs. Heath?" I say to Alex as I hold out my hand.  
"Let's do it." She grabs my hand tightly and we walk down the aisle, Ali and Ashlyn following close behind. As we get to the end, we're all in tears, hugging and laughing. Today went far better than expected and I can't believe I just married this girl. I've known all along that she's the one.

We get through the reception with no problems. The cake was amazing, the friends, family, gifts, dancing. Everything was perfect. This girl was perfect. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with my soul mate by my side and I feel so beyond blessed to have her. Ali and JJ take Alex to the dance floor and they dance for hours. Laughing, smiling, singing. I sit there watching Alex and it puts me at ease. I'm so happy with this girl in my life that just watching her makes me beyond happy.  
"Wassup wassup???" Ashlyn walks up and sits beside me, patting me on the back.  
"How in the world did I get so lucky?" I continue to watch Alex dance with Ali and Julie and I can't stop smiling.  
"She's the one, tobs. I've got a pretty good one myself." She looks over at Ali and her eyes light up.  
"It's your turn to make a move, ash." I nudge her arm and give her a smirk.  
"I will. For sure. But not yet. It's only been 5 months."  
"Yeah but when you know you just know. I knew I'd marry her the day I met her." Alex looks over to me and waves me over, smiling brightly.  
"Gotta go. The wife is callin." I wink at Ashlyn and rush over to dance with Alex. I'm on top of the world right now, with the girl of my dreams. I'll never figure out how I got so damn lucky.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts off with the Continuation of the wedding from Ashlyn's p.o.v :-)

I sit alone, watching Tobin and Alex dance together while JJ and Ali are dancing together and laughing. I've never seen Tobin happier than she is tonight and I can see her eyes light up every time she looks at Alex.  
"Hi beautiful." I walk up behind Ali and hug her.  
"Oh stop it, you." JJ says, laughing.  
"Jules how much have you drank?"  
"Shut up, Ali is drunk I'm not. Just close." She gives me a childish grin and Ali looks at me and laughs, the smell of wine pouring from her mouth.  
"Babe, seriously?"  
"Loosen up, ash. I'm fine." She rolls her eyes and stumbles into me but I can't help but laugh.  
"right. So when is our wedding?" I ask her, jokingly but still somewhat serious.  
"Pfft." She laughs at what I say and starts dancing again. Her laugh is my favorite sound and it gives me butterflies every time I hear it, but this time it doesn't give me that same feeling. My heart is in my throat and I don't know what else to say. I feel stupid for reacting this way but for some reason the sound of her laugh stings and I'm just ready to leave.

When the reception is over, Ali is passed out on the chair.  
"Ali." I shake her a few times before she finally opens her eyes. "Come on, it's time to go." She gets up on her own and we walk to the limo in silence. Once we get home, she goes straight to my room and changes and gets into bed and I follow close behind, not feeling any better about what happened.  
"Ashlyn?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why're you so quiet tonight?" She sits up from the bed as I walk out of the bathroom. Her eyes are full of worry but I tell her it's nothing and I get into bed and go to sleep, my back turned to her.

I wake up the next morning feeling as shitty as the night before. There's a note next to me from Ali.  
'Made plans with Kelley, be back soon. Xoxo'  
I'm kind of relieved she isn't here so I have time so try to get it together. I pull out my phone and text Tobin.  
'Hey tobs. Come over?' 2 minutes later Tobin walks through the door and runs into the living room where I'm sitting.  
"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
"Why is that the first thing you ask?" I say, curious as to how she knew.  
"Cause, dude. You never text me to come over unless something is wrong." She walks into the kitchen and takes a water bottle out of the fridge and sits down next to me. "So?" She looks at me seriously and takes a sip of water.  
"It's stupid, really. But last night at you and Alex's reception, I asked her when our wedding would be." I look down and take a deep sigh. "Obviously it was kind of a joke. Yanno, since I haven't asked her. But it is something I want." I pause for a while before Tobin says something.  
"Okay. And?"  
"She kinda laughed it off. She was kinda drunk but she was sober enough to know what was going on." I feel the tears stinging my eyes and I still don't understand why I'm reacting this way.  
"Ashlyn.." She takes a deep breath and looks me in the eyes. "You can't actually believe she doesn't want to marry you. She loves you. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you. And I can see it in her smile when you say something that makes her laugh." She puts her hand on my shoulder and squeezes it once. "Talk to her. She can give you more clarity than I can."  
"Thanks for coming over, tobs. And helping me. It means a lot." Tobin always knows how to make me feel better and I'm beyond thankful to have her as a friend.

A few hours later, Ali gets back. She rushes over to me without saying hi and sits on my lap, one leg on each side, facing me. She wraps her hands around the back of my neck.  
"Hi?" I say.  
"Listen to me, okay? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I laughed when you asked when our wedding would be. It wasn't a sincere laugh, Ashlyn, you have to know that. Yes, I know you're upset and I know what it's about. I know you better than you think. Just know I love you." Her eyes start filling with tears as she continues to talk. "You are the most beautiful, amazing person I've ever met and I wouldn't trade you for anything in this world. I love you. So, so much. I want to marry you. I do. And I 100% mean that and you have to believe me. Not yet, but I do. And I know you and I know you're thinking the same thing." I wipe the tears off her cheeks with my thumbs and pull her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her waist. She looks down and sighs. "Im sorry." She whispers.  
I feel so relieved but also terrible that Ali felt this bad about what happened.  
"Ali. look at me. I know, okay? Thank you for telling me this but please don't beat yourself up over it. I'm fine, okay?" I Lift her chin up so she's looking into my eyes. "I don't need to marry you to know how you feel about me. I love you. I'd wait 1,000 years if I had to." I kiss her several times until I can feel her smile against my lips. She wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me tightly.  
"I love you." She says.  
"Pfft." I joke.  
"Don't start with me." She tells me sternly, laughing at the same time.

"GET A ROOM." JJ runs through the door with Reebs.  
"Technically this is my house." I say, laughing.  
"You're just jealous." Ali says as she smothers my face with kisses.  
"Gross." Reebs says, scrunching her face.  
"You're gross." I say, mocking her.

"I think she's pretty yummy." JJ says as she wraps her arms around Reebs and kisses her cheek.  
"YOOOOOOOO." Alex and Tobin walk through the door and start screaming.  
"Took y'all long enough." Reebs says.  
"Sorry, we were busy being simple girls." Tobin winks at all of us and joins us in the kitchen as Alex slaps her arm.  
"That would explain the screaming." Ali mumbled.  
"What can I say, I'm just that good." Tobin says.  
"If you don't shut up then you'll never hear it again." Alex glares at Tobin and grits her teeth.  
"What'd I miss?" Kelley finally comes in last and runs up to hug Ali and I.  
"Uh, anyone else coming or is this it?" I say jokingly, not knowin they were all coming over.  
"Nope, you're stuck with us." She smiles brightly at us and runs over to turn on the tv to Netflix.

We hang out for the rest of the night and make dinner and watch movies. When it gets late, Ali falls asleep with me on the couch. Her head is on my chest and her breathing is steady, I can feel her heart beating against me. I kiss her forehead and squeeze her tightly.  
"I love you." I whisper.  
"I love you too." She squeezes my waist and lifts up her head and looks at me, squinty eyed, waiting for me to kiss her. I press my lips against hers and smile through the kiss. Alex, Tobin, JJ, Reebs, and Kelley all watch the movie but my eyes are set on Ali. I run my fingers through her hair and watch her as she sleeps. Our hearts are beating in sync and my only thought is that I know she's the one.


End file.
